


6. Oral sex

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [18]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Of course Josh reacted to all this attention with as much volume as he wanted, right now with low moans rolling from his throat that he could feel to the pit of his stomach. He groped a hand around in the small and dark space until it rest on the back of Tyler's head and those smooth waves of hair. Tyler made a noise akin to a whimper and his tongue did the lightest of flicks that still gave shivers.





	6. Oral sex

Josh wanted to open his eyes to witness exactly everything pleasing him, but exhaustion and the general darkness put a damper on that. So it was relying on his other senses and imagination to paint a full picture of Tyler laying between his legs and quietly as possible but oh so skillfully working that incredible mouth.

Tyler wasn't a deep-throater- that was definitely more Josh's department- but he'd mastered the art of treating his man's shaft like the world's most sensual lollipop. Whichever part was in his mouth at that time got a slow, teasing, and _very_ wet treatment with his tongue while his lips made murmurs and gulps. And the part not in his mouth wasn't neglected as Tyler made sure to rub and stroke with long fingers.

Of course Josh reacted to all this attention with as much volume as he wanted, right now with low moans rolling from his throat that he could feel to the pit of his stomach. He groped a hand around in the small and dark space until it rest on the back of Tyler's head and those smooth waves of hair. Tyler made a noise akin to a whimper and his tongue did the lightest of flicks that still gave shivers.

"Ahhh...Pretty Lips...baby..." Josh's praise was light as his lover's breath on him.

Tyler pulled his mouth back so only the thinnest layer of skin was touching Josh's cock instead of engulfing him. "The prettiest?" he asked almost innocently.

Josh kept his mouth closed so his laugh was contained to a soft shake. "You betcha." In his imagination he could see Tyler smiling in the dark at the compliment.

After the briefest of lulls, Josh felt a tender and wet kiss below his navel. Ooh yeah, he had a hunch where Tyler was going with this one. Just stay quiet and keep the hand on the hair...

When the kisses reached the base of his dick, he heard- and felt- a soft 'mwah' followed by a fluttering series of pecks. Oh god, his boyfriend was the cutest in the world even when he was being sexy. He willed himself to keep his laughs from shaking this time and just let Tyler continue working his sweet wet magic.

Halfway in the lips' journey down his length, he felt two fingers make a V shape on the underside and rub back and forth in a slow rhythm. Oh _yes_ , how he loved Tyler paying attention to every part of him. Every nerve pulsed and his fingers curled to gently capture some of Tyler's hair in his grip.

"Mmm..." Tyler lapped his tongue counter to what his fingers were doing. "You look so good like this...taste so sweet," he lovingly murmured and pressed another deep kiss.

"Sweet lips-" Josh's praise was cut off by a gasp when he felt what Tyler was doing now, his tongue lightly flicking at the slit, then warm breath ghosting over it, tongue, breath, tongue, all while his fingers kept on teasing the underside, oh his babyboy knew how to tease him in the best way.

"Hmm-" The playful satisfaction in the young man's voice was so obvious. "Come for me, babe?" he asked before his lips wrapped around the head.

Josh couldn't even answer with being lost in wet skilled heat, but he didn't care at all. All he needed was a few more flicks of that attentive tongue before arching as much as he could in the confined space with a bit-lipped moan and midnight fireworks in his brain.


End file.
